2 Le Réveil
by Nerhoear
Summary: Alors que le Gondor connait une crise de succession, le capitaine Lurian et ses hommes escortent la dernière héritière connue d'Eldarion. Partout sous la surface de la terre, d'étranges forces se mettent en marche...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre premier**

**Le capitaine**

La troupe avançait à marche forcée. Le canyon se rétrécissait et les hommes à cheval devaient passer un par un. A leur tête, le capitaine du Gondor avait sorti sa hache, méfiant. Un jeune homme, la vingtaine environ, arriva à son niveau et demanda :

- Du danger, mon capitaine ?

L'intéressé hocha lentement la tête.

- Je n'aime pas me sentir coincé. Un archer pourrait surgir de n'importe où.

Le jeune homme regarda le carrosse derrière eux et dit :

- Dame Lenalia me semble à l'abri de toute flèche…

Le capitaine hocha la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Tu ignores ce qu'un homme serait capable de faire pour une femme…

Quelques hommes rirent. Le jeune guerrier préféra ne rien dire.

Le convoi de vingt hommes passa le canyon. Le soleil balaya les cavaliers en armes de ses rayons. Le capitaine leva la main puis le convoi s'arrêta. La nuit tombait, et l'astre du jour affichait ses dernières lumières, baignant le paysage d'une douce couleur orangée.

- On va camper ici. Je veux quatre sentinelles, on se relaye toutes les quatre heures.

Les chevaux du carrosse furent détachés et on apporta à boire et à manger aux bêtes. Les hommes installèrent des sacs de couchage et on alluma un feu.

Le jeune guerrier vint s'asseoir à côté du capitaine. Après un instant à contempler les flammes, il demanda :

- Combien de temps nous reste-t-il avant d'atteindre Minas Tirith, mon capitaine ?

Le capitaine déroula une carte devant eux.

- Nous, nous sommes à peu près là, dit-il en pointant du doigt le coin nord-est de la carte. Nous allons traverser Rhûn, pour atteindre Dagorlad dans trois jours. De là, nous devrions être à la Cité Blanche en moins de quatre jours. Tout cela sauf imprévu, bien sûr.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Le capitaine le regarda avec insistance et demanda :

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Innar, fils d'Illion, lancier du Gondor.

Le capitaine sourit puis dit :

- Enchanté, Innar. Moi c'est Lurian.

- Vous êtes capitaine du Gondor depuis longtemps ?

- J'ai été nommé il y a dix ans bientôt, répondit le capitaine en rangeant sa carte.

La nuit tomba lentement, et le campement devint silencieux. Conformément aux ordres du capitaine, quatre hommes en armes restaient éveillés, chacun assurant la sécurité d'un côté du camp. Innar était couché sous sa couverture, et écrivait dans un petit livre. Il entendait des animaux pousser des cris lointains, essayant de les imaginer. Lorsqu'il eut confié ses pensées dans son journal intime, il le rangea dans son sac puis s'allongea sur le dos, les bras croisés sous la tête.

On entendit un léger bruissement semblable à un buisson, puis un sifflement. Dans la pâle clarté de la lune, Innar vit un garde tomber à terre. Il se leva précipitamment, puis réveilla le capitaine en le tirant par le bras. Un deuxième garde s'effondra sans un cri, la main sur la gorge. Lurian se dressa d'un bond puis, saisissant son cor, alerta le campement. D'autres sifflements retentirent dans l'air, puis Lurian se tint la jambe. Il arracha de celle-ci une petite fléchette enduite d'un liquide collant.

D'autres hommes se levèrent. On entendit des bruits d'épée, des exclamations étouffés et d'autres flêchettes volèrent. Innar s'empara de sa lance et la jeta sur l'une des silhouettes des intrus. S'approchant de son corps, il remarqua la forme allongée de ses oreilles. Il tenait dans la main une sarbacane de bois noir. Un hululement retentit dans l'air. C'était sans doute un code, car aussitôt qu'ils l'entendirent, les assaillants prirent la fuite. Un archer parvint à abattre l'un des fuyards, mais les autres disparurent.

Lurian courrut vers le carrosse et vit que le loquet de la porte avait été brisé. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied puis jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

- Ils l'ont enlevée ! Cria-t-il.

Des gardes se tournèrent vers le capitaine. Il y eut des murmures paniqués.

- Enlevée ?

- L'héritière a été enlevée ?

Lurian s'approcha du feu et saisi une branche.

- Du calme ! Cria-t-il, et le silence revint.

Les regards étaient fixés sur lui.

- Nous allons envoyer un petit groupe pour suivre leur piste. J'en prends la tête, avec trois autres hommes. Aldnar ! Appela-t-il.

Un garde s'avança.

- Oui, mon capitaine, dit-il.

- Vous conduirez le reste du groupe jusqu'en Minas Tirith. Nous ne sommes pas en territoire sûr, ici. Bien. Nelos, Innar et Orel, vous venez avec moi.

Les trois hommes suivirent le capitaine qui prit son sac et son épée et s'enfonça dans les plaines de Rhûn, suivant les rares traces laissées par les mystérieux agresseurs.

Aldnar prit la tête du reste des hommes, qui se remirent en route vers le sud. Déjà, à l'horizon, le soleil se levait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre deux**

**Le Seigneur**

Lurian courrait en tête, suivi de près par Innar et Orel. Nelos fermait la marche, l'arc au poing. De temps à autres, le capitaine s'agenouillait et examinait le sol. Innar regardait autour de lui et ne voyait presque pas d'arbres, et pratiquement aucun relief.

Au bout de près de quatre heures de course, ils arrivèrent en vue d'un haut plateau fait de hautes collines et d'énormes rochers. Le capitaine s'arrêta soudainement puis murmura :

- Plus de traces… Ils sont très bien organisés…

- Vous pensez qu'ils se cachent dans le plateau ? demanda Nelos en rejoignant le groupe.

- C'est fort possible. On va s'arrêter quelques instants ici.

Innar se laissa tomber assis, le souffle rauque.

- Qui c'étaient ces types ?... Pour-pourquoi ils ont capturé cette fille ?

Le capitaine Lurian se retourna vers lui puis dit :

- On ne t'a rien dit sur elle ?

Orel regarda également le jeune soldat puis ajouta :

- Cette femme se nomme Lenalia Telcondar. C'est la seule descendante connue de feu le Roi Eldarion.

- Exact, dit Lurian. C'est elle qui désignera le futur prétendant au titre de Roi du Royaume Réunifié.

Innar haletait. Il n'était pas habitué à courir aussi vite et aussi longtemps. Il sortit une gourde de son sac mais Lurian retint son bras.

- Tu vas en avoir besoin plus tard.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête puis demanda :

- Ces gens qui nous ont attaqués… J'en ai vu un. Il avait des oreilles allongées, comme celles des elfes.

Lurian le regarda avec curiosité.

- Des elfes ?

- Oui, mais il n'y a pas eu de conflit majeur entre les hommes et les elfes depuis le Premier Âge.

- Ce sont des elfes qui l'ont enlevée. Mais il ne s'agissait peut-être que de mercenaires.

Le petit groupe continua sa traque. Les rochers étaient énormes et pointus, et Innar manqua de se couper à plusieurs reprises. Lurian posa l'oreille contre un rocher et sembla écouter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous dit ? Railla Nelos.

- Il manque un peu de conversation, mais nos amis sont partis dans cette direction. Je dirais même qu'ils nous on repérés.

- Repérés ? Répéta Innar. Mais ils tiennent Lenalia… Si on continue de les poursuivre, ils vont probablement menacer de la tuer !

- Franchement, j'en doute, dit Lurian en se relevant. Ils n'ont pas fait tous ses efforts pour la capturer pour s'en débarasser à la première occasion.

Après près d'une heure au cours de laquelle les quatre soldats évoluèrent avec rapidité, ils aperçurent à quelques centaines de mètres en contrebas une ouverture taillée dans la roche. Les hommes hésitèrent, puis Lurian descendit le long de la paroi rocheuse et s'approcha de la grotte. Nelos, l'arc tendu, se préparait à une attaque venue de l'intérieur.

Le capitaine du Gondor inspecta attentivement les environs de l'ouverture et vit des traces indiscutables du passage récent de plusieurs personnes. Il s'assura que l'entrée était dégagée, puis fit signe aux autres soldats. Ceux-ci approchèrent doucement. Les rochers semblait très peu stables.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Innar. On entre ?

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, répondit Lurian d'un air sombre.

Nelos fabriqua deux torches avec des morceaux de bois mort et des morceaux de sa cape noire. Orel les alluma avec l'aide de deux silex, puis ils pénétrèrent dans la grotte. Le tunnel était assez large pour laisser passer trois personnes, et assez haute pour une personne de taille moyenne. Innar regarda les parois et constata qu'elles avaient été creusées de façon grossière. L'excavation n'était de tout évidence pas de l'œuvre de nains.

Ils progressaient lentement, en restant sur le qui-vive. Ils atteignirent une vaste salle circulaire, éclairée par des torches. Au centre de cette salle se trouvait un très large précipice. S'approchant du bord, Lurian vit à une cinquantaine de mètres plus bas une multitude de personnes, probablement des elfes, regroupés face à une estrade.

- Les elfes, c'est pas sensé vivre dans la forêt ? demanda Nelos.

- Vous voyez Lenalia, capitaine ? demanda Innar.

Le capitaine grogna, puis s'approcha des escaliers qui descendaient vers le rassemblement. Orel l'attrapa par l'épaule et dit rapidement :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous n'allez pas foncer directement dans le tas ?

- Je veux juste jeter un coup d'œil.

Orel le lâcha et Lurian, se recouvrant de sa capuche, descendit lentement les marches, suivi de Nelos et d'Orel. Lurian fit signe à Innar de rester en arrière.

Des voix s'élevaient du fond de la grotte. S'approchant davantage, ils distinguèrent une voix dominant le tumulte.

- Silence ! Silence, je vous prie !

Lurian était juste au-dessus de la foule. Il s'approcha du rebord et vit un elfe aux cheveux noirs debout sur l'estrade. Il avait un visage sombre, et des yeux rouges qui balayaient la scène. Les elfes se turent peu à peu, puis il reprit la parole de sa voix grave.

- Frères ! Nos hommes sont de retour. Comme je l'avais prédit, l'héritière est maintenant entre nos mains !

Il y eut une clameur et de nombreux elfes levèrent le poing. L'elfe au visage sombre leva les mains et continua.

- Bientôt, le Gondor ne représentera plus une menace. Sous peu, plus rien ne sera en mesure de s'opposer à la montée de notre pouvoir ! Nos cousins elfes de la Forêt Noire et de la Lorien se sont pour la plupart enfuis vers l'Ouest, les magiciens Istari sont dispersés.

Les acclamations reprirent de plus belle. Un elfe portant une cape bleue posté derrière le meneur agita les bras en criant : « silence ! ».

- Notre plan n'en est encore qu'à son commencement. Il n'est pas encore temps de crier victoire. Si nous…

L'elfe aux yeux rouges s'arrêta. Une traînée de poussière venait de tomber d'un des étages supérieurs, et on avait entendu une exclamation étouffée.

Lurian leva les yeux vers le plafond et murmura : « Innar… ».

- Il y'a quelqu'un là-haut ! Cria l'un des bras droit du meneur.

La foule s'agita. Les trois soldats remontèrent les marches en courant aussi silencieusement qu'ils purent. Des elfes sortirent leurs armes du fourreau et remontèrent les marches quatre à quatre.

- Vite ! Cria Lurian.

Les trois hommes traversèrent les étages à tout allure. Mais leurs poursuivants étaient très rapides, et l'un d'eux décocha une flèche qui frappa Orel dans le dos. Nelos se retourna et tira à son tour, obligeant les elfes à reculer pour s'abriter.

Ils rejoignirent Innar et parvinrent à la sortie. Nelos sortit le premier. On entendit un bruit de métal, puis une lame frappa le soldat de plein fouet. Deux elfes venaient d'apparaître dans l'encadrure de la sortie de la grotte. D'un geste rapide, Lurian jeta son couteau sur l'un d'entre eux puis renversa le second d'une bourrade. Les deux hommes fuirent et se cachèrent sous un rocher.

De nombreux guerriers elfes se répartirent dans le plateau, traquant inlassablement. Lorsque la lumière commença à décliner, un cor retentit, et les elfes retournèrent devant la grotte.

- Nous devons partir ! Hurla la voix grave. Cet endroit n'est plus sûr. Séparez-vous par bataillons et regroupez-vous au lieu convenu !

La foule d'elfes s'agita puis se dispersa. Lurian et Innar attendirent encore près d'une heure, puis sortirent de leur abri.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? Demanda le jeune homme.

Le capitaine regarda le soleil passer sous la ligne d'horizon.

- Il faut rejoindre la ville la plus proche. Si je me souviens bien, nous sommes proche de Remo, un village d'éleveurs de chevaux.

- Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite, on enverra un message à Minas Tirith. Leur demander de surveiller cette zone, en espérant qu'ils tomberont sur nos elfes.

Innar hocha lentement la tête puis dit à voix basse :

- Désolé pour tout à l'heure…

Le capitaine sourit puis répondit :

- C'était juste une erreur.

Ils se mirent en route, tournant le dos à l'astre du jour qui avait presque entièrement disparu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre trois**

**Le mercenaire**

Le voyage parut très long à Innar. En fait, il dura quatre jours, alors que le capitaine Lurian en prévoyait trois. Il avait fallu s'arrêter plus souvent que prévu car le jeune lancier n'était pas particulièrement endurant. Lorsque enfin des toits de chaume apparurent sur la ligne d'horizon.

Le village de Remo ne devait totaliser qu'une centaine d'habitants. Les rues étaient gorgées de boue, et les maisons basses et plutôt primitive, du moins selon Innar qui se remémorait les habitations en pierre blanche de Minas Tirith. Les deux hommes du Gondor pénétrèrent dans la taverne du village.

- « Au Dragon Pestiféré… » Lut Innar sur une pancarte. Eh bien, c'est joyeux…

Lurian compta une douzaine de clients dans la taverne. L'ambiance était plutôt détendue, peu animée. Le capitaine s'approcha du barman et commanda deux bières. Lorsque que le propriétaire revint avec les boissons, Lurian demanda :

- Y'a des courriers dans cette ville ? Je cherche un moyen de contacter Minas Tirith…

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? répondit l'aubergiste.

- Au courant de quoi ? demanda Innar.

- Aucun courrier ne quitte plus la ville.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda Lurian.

- Des soldats patrouillent au sud. Ils empêchent quiconque de passer.

- Des soldats ? De quelle armée ?

- On n'en sait rien. Mais ils ne veulent pas la paix, ça c'est sûr…

Innar s'approcha du comptoir et demanda à Lurian :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

- Le Gondor n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe ici, il faut l'avertir au plus vite. Aubergiste ! Appella le capitaine.

L'intéressé releva la tête de ses verres à laver.

- Vous connaissez des rôdeurs, dans le coin ?

Le barman pencha la tête vers Lurian et marmonna :

- Y'en a qu'un seul ici… On l'appelle Kendan.

Il hocha la tête en direction d'un guerrier enveloppé dans une cape noire et assis dans un coin de la pièce. Il était penché sur un vieux parchemin et griffonnait à l'aide d'une plume.

Les deux hommes du Gondor marchèrent jusqu'à sa table et Lurian dit :

- On m'a dit que vous étiez rôdeur…

L'autre ne répondit pas. Innar regarda son parchemin et vit qu'il dessinait le visage d'une personne aux cheveux longs et aux oreilles fines. Lurian insista :

- Vous pouvez nous amener jusqu'à Minas Tirith ?

- Je le peux, répondit simplement le rôdeur.

Le capitaine poussa une exclamation d'impatience puis dit :

- D'accord… Combien ?

Le rôdeur posa sa plume et se tourna enfin vers ses interlocuteurs. Il avait des yeux bleu-vert et des cheveux bruns sales qui lui tombait sur le front. Son visage portait une longue cicatrice sous le cou.

- Mille par personne annonça-t-il.

Lurian grommela puis sortit une bourse. Il ramassa pour deux cent pièces puis les posa sur la table.

- Le reste une fois arrivés, dit-il.

Kendan prit les pièces et les mit dans une poche de sa cape. Puis il replia son dessin et se leva.

- Très bien. Nous partons tout de suite, dit-il.

Il sortit de la taverne, suivit des deux hommes.

Ils avançaient le long de la rue principale, Kendan toujours en tête, se dirigeant vers les écuries. Après de longues négociations, Lurian parvint à obtenir trois chevaux à moindre coût. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, ils entendirent au loin un grondement. Le bruit se rapprocha et Innar compris qu'il s'agissait de nombreux chevaux lancés au galop. Lurian sortit de l'écurie et vit une cinquantaine de cavaliers tirés des flèches enflammées sur les maisons.

Les habitants crièrent et coururent dans la plus grande panique. Certains tentèrent de se battre avec des armes de fortune, mais les cavaliers étaient bien meilleurs combattant. De nombreuses habitations étaient en flammes. Innar prépara se lance mais Kendan l'interpella :

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Te battre ?

- Tu vas rester là à les voir tous mourir ? répliqua-t-il.

Kendan ricana.

- C'est toi qui vois. Après tout, à cinquante contre un, tu as peut-être une chance d'en avoir un ou deux.

Lurian se tourna vers eux.

- Il a raison, on ne peut rien faire. Nous devons alerter le Gondor pour qu'il nous envoie un soutien militaire.

Soudain, le toit de l'écurie s'enflamma. Les trois cavaliers lancèrent leurs montures au triple galop et sortirent du bâtiment.

Ils se dirigeaient aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers le sud. L'un des cavaliers les aperçurent et donna un ordre dans une langue inconnue. Aussitôt une dizaine des siens se mirent en chasse. Kendan jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et pesta. Leurs ennemis tirèrent quelques flèches que Lurian bloqua tant bien que mal de son bouclier. Il sortit un arc de sa sacoche et prépara une flèche.

Kendan changea soudainement de direction. Surpris, Innar et Lurian bifurquèrent eux aussi. Le jeune lancier vit un marais face à eux et se demanda si leur éclaireur espérait les y semer. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'épaisse brume qui entourait le marécage et Kendan sauta de cheval. Le capitaine et le lancier l'imitèrent et ils allèrent se jucher sur de gros arbres qui bordaient le marais.

Les cavaliers arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard. L'un d'eux donna quelques ordres aux autres et ils entrèrent dans les marais à pied. Du haut de leurs abris, Lurian et Kendan bandaient leurs arcs. L'éclaireur visa le guerrier de tête et Lurian celui qui fermait la marche. Leurs traits firent mouche, mais les autres devinèrent bientôt d'où venaient les tirs et s'apprêtaient à répliquer.

Innar tua un autre guerrier en lui lançant son arme, puis, dégainant son glaive, il descendit de l'arbre, bientôt suivi de Lurian. Kendan resta en hauteur et abattit un autre ennemi. Ceux-ci commencèrent à se disperser pour se protéger des flèches. Lurian dégaina son épée et frappa du plus fort qu'il pouvait. Trois guerriers succombèrent, bientôt rejoint par deux autres, morts de la main de Innar.

Il ne resta bientôt plus qu'un seul adversaire. Kendan sauta de son abri et le plaqua au sol. Innar vit qu'il s'agissait d'un elfe du même type que ceux rencontrés dans la grotte.

- Attends ! Dit Lurian.

Il se pencha au-dessus du survivant et demanda :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

L'autre répondit dans sa langue d'un ton cinglant.

- Quelle langue parle-t-il ? demanda Innar.

- Pas du sindarin en tous cas, répondit Kendan.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis Lurian dit :

- Laisse-le partir.

- Il va aller chercher des renforts et nous attaquer de nouveau si on le laisse vivre ! Grommela Kendan en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et que veux-tu faire ? Le tuer de sang-froid ?

- Lui, il l'aurait fait, répliqua Kendan.

- C'est possible, dit Lurian en haussant les yeux au ciel. Mais nous ne sommes pas des bandits, ni des assassins.

L'éclaireur grimaça puis lâcha l'elfe, lequel se leva et s'enfuit aussitôt. Innar regarda autour de lui, son visage trahissant l'inquiétude.

- Capitaine… dit-il à voix basse.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Le lancier montra les marais du doigt.

- Les corps des autres… Où sont-ils ?

Lurian se retourna et examina les alentours. Les cadavres de leurs ennemis défaits avaient disparus. Les traces de sang étaient encore là, presque fraîches.

- Il y a peut-être un animal nécrophage dans ces marais… dit le capitaine.

Kendan hocha la tête et murmura :

- Ils ont tous disparus… En même temps… Je doute qu'un animal ait assez d'appétit et de rapidité pour ça…

Ils quittèrent au plus vite les marais, le spectre de la peur planant sur eux.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre quatre**

**La Manipulatrice**

Ils avaient quitté le marais depuis quatre heures et n'étaient plus qu'à une heure de la frontière du Gondor. Kendan mena sa monture au sommet d'une colline, et observa les environs. Il tendit la main vers une tâche sombre vers le sud-est. Lurian plissa les yeux et marmonna :

- Ils occupent même la frontière…

- On ne pourra pas passer par là, dit Kendan.

- Par où, alors ?

- Pas par là, répondit simplement l'éclaireur en faisant demi-tour.

Ils descendirent du monticule puis Innar dit d'une voix stressée :

- On ne peut pas contourner les montagnes, on en aurait pour des semaines.

- Et passer par le Mordor n'est pas sûr non plus, ajouta Kendan.

Lurian soupira.

- Alors il faudra passer par les bois au nord-est de Minas Tirith. Avec un peu de chance, le couvert nous fournira une discrétion suffisante pour passer les lignes ennemies.

- Annulin ? demanda Kendan d'un ton brusque.

- C'est notre seule option possible. Dit Lurian.

Annulin était une forêt faite de très grands arbres, pour la plupart amenées par les Ents, qui recouvrait toute la partie est de l'Osgiliath. Elle avait été créée peu après la chute de Sauron par des Ents désireux de ramener l'ordre de la nature près de cet endroit jadis maudit. Des semi-elfes s'y étaient installés une vingtaine d'années après le couronnement de Eldarion, toutefois les lieux étaient encore largement évités par tous les voyageurs, du fait de rumeurs concernant la sauvagerie des Ents envers les étrangers.

C'est vers cette forêt dédaignée du commun des mortels que se dirigeaient à présent Lurian, Kendan et Innar. Alors qu'ils avaient atteint ses abords, les chevaux poussèrent des hennissements et se cabrèrent.

- On va devoir se passer de nos montures, dit Lurian.

A peine furent-ils descendus que les bêtes détalèrent, prises de panique. Innar regarda les imposants arbres. Ils étaient d'une couleur verte très sombre, presque noire. Il regarda le chemin qui pénétrait dans la forêt et se dit qu'il aurait bien voulu détaler, lui aussi. Lurian lui tapota l'épaule et ils entrèrent dans la sombre forêt en marchant très lentement, comme s'ils eussent craint que leurs seuls pas ne réveillent quelque bête féroce.

Le ciel s'obscurcit complètement lorsqu'ils furent à quelques mètres de la lisière. Un silence de plomb régnait en Annulin, et les trois guerriers se retenaient même de respirer trop fort. On percevait parfois d'étranges bruits, à la fois proches et lointains, semblables à des murmures et des craquements. Lurian avançait en tête, imperturbable. Kendan le suivait, la tête baissée sur son parchemin. Innar, qui fermait la marche, le rattrapa et regarda de nouveau le dessin.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il à voix très basse.

- Personne, répondit Kendan. C'est un rêve.

- Est-ce une elfe ? Murmura le lancier en examinant ses oreilles fines.

Mais il n'obtint pas de réponse. Il regarda longuement les longs cheveux qui coulaient sur ses épaules, puis, remontant à ses yeux, vit qu'elle n'avait pas de pupilles.

Le groupe s'arrêta pour camper au pied d'un arbre qui devait avoir la largeur d'une douzaine d'hommes, et la hauteur d'au moins une centaine d'autres. Des feuilles grandes comme la main recouvraient le sol tout autour de son imposant tronc.

Lurian déroula son sac de couchage puis dit :

- Je monte la garde les six premières heures. Innar, tu me relayeras.

- Vous pouvez dormir, dit Kendan. Je surveillerais.

- Très bien, répondit le capitaine du Gondor. Je vous relaie dans…

- Inutile, coupa l'éclaireur. Je ne dors pas.

Sans attendre davantage, Innar se coucha et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Lurian déposa quelques bûches et sortit deux silex de son sac. Kendan s'approcha et posa le pied sur les morceaux de bois.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas nous faire remarquer… dit-il.

Le capitaine hocha la tête puis alla se coucher. Kendan resta assis en tailleur, les yeux fermés. Il tentait de percevoir les brumes qui hantaient son esprit. D'étranges sentiments, aussi léger et insaisissables que des papillons. Soudain, quelque chose de dur heurta sa nuque et il s'effondra, assommé.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était allongé sur le dos, à côté de ses deux camarades de route. Ils étaient accroupis, les mains liées. S'asseyant, il remarqua qu'ils étaient sur un chariot, tirés par deux panthères noires, d'environ deux mètres de haut. Il vit autour de lui une douzaine de femmes à cheval, tenant à la main diverses armes, l'air méfiant. Kendan murmura à Lurian :

- On dirait qu'on a un petit problème…

Le capitaine le regarda avec agacement.

- Vous ne croyez si bien dire… Ils vont nous conduire à leur chef.

Innar se tourna à son tour vers le capitaine.

- Leur chef ?

Le convoi arriva dans un village fait de maisons primitives, constituées de terre séchée et de peaux d'animaux. Au centre se trouvait un gigantesque arbre dont le tronc comportait une porte. Kendan, Lurian et Innar furent amené devant cet arbre massif et une guerrière frappa de sa lance contre la porte. Innar vit que celle-ci devait faire trois fois la hauteur d'un homme normal. Il y eut un grondement sourd puis la porte s'ouvrit. Lurian et Innar furent poussés à l'intérieur mais Kendan refusa d'entrer.

- Allez-y, moi je reste là, dit-il.

L'une des soldates, qui semblait être la supérieure hiérarchique, posa la main sur la garde de son épée et dit :

- Tu vas faire ce qu'on te dit, pauvre…

- Kanya, fit une voix.

Une femme en toge blanche se tenait devant la porte. Elle avait des cheveux roux coupés très court et un bandeau rouge au niveau du front.

- Prêtresse, marmonna Kanya avec dédain.

- Notre déesse n'a demandé à voir que ces deux-là, dit-elle en désignant Lurian et Innar d'un geste de la main.

La guerrière s'inclina brièvement puis dit avec une colère mal dissimulée :

- Ainsi soit-il, prêtresse.

Lurian et Innar pénétrèrent dans l'arbre. L'intérieur était éclairé par de nombreuses bougies. Avant que la porte ne se referme, Kendan marmonna à ses deux coéquipiers :

- Bonne chance…

De lourdes teintures blanches et rouges recouvraient les parois. La décoration rappelait celle d'un temple. Innar dévisagea la prêtresse. Il ne voyait pas ses oreilles, mais la couleur de sa peau était semblable à celle des tribus orientales. Ils traversèrent un long corridor et arrivèrent devant une imposante dalle de marbre. La prêtresse recula puis dit en s'inclinant :

- Notre déesse vous attend.

Puis elle s'éloigna et disparut par une porte dérobée. Innar se sentait très nerveux. Il murmura :

- Leur déesse ?...

Lurian hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

- Oui… Inasa…

- Vous la connaissez ?

- Oh oui… En tous cas, je connais sa réputation.

Il prit le jeune homme par l'épaule et dit très vite :

- Ecoute-moi bien. La femme qui se trouve derrière cette porte est une très lointaine descendante de Galadriel. C'est une des plus puissantes mages rouges de la Terre du Milieu.

- Mage rouge ? Répéta Innar sans comprendre.

- La magie de la persuasion, de la séduction… et de la manipulation. Quoi qu'elle puisse dire, quoi qu'elle puisse faire, _ne lui fais pas confiance_. Tu m'entends ? Ne lui fais jamais confiance ! Des hommes sont morts pour avoir fait cette erreur… Elle aime manipuler. Et elle sait très bien mentir.

Sur ces mots, la dalle se souleva, dévoilant une autre salle de forme circulaire.

Les deux hommes s'avancèrent, tout deux très prudents. A l'autre bout de la salle se tenait un imposant trône ouvragé. Sur celui-ci était assise une femme aux habits chatoyants et aux cheveux longs et roux. Elle portait un masque rouge qui dissimulait la partie supérieure de son visage. Lorsque les deux soldats du Gondor furent à moins de deux mètres d'elle, la femme se leva et sourit. Lurian, le regard chargé de méfiance et presque de peur, s'inclina et se releva très vite, comme s'il craignait de trop exposer sa nuque. Innar regarda fixement la déesse avec un mélange de curiosité et de frayeur.

- Dame Inasa… marmonna Lurian.

- Capitaine Lurian Denasio, du Gondor… dit Inasa avec comme de l'amusement dans la voix. Et voici sans doute Innar Leriss, lancier au service du Roi des hommes…

Innar sursauta à l'évocation de son nom.

- Que voulez-vous de nous ? Demanda le capitaine avec une impatience croissante.

La déesse s'approcha de lui. Ses gestes étaient lents, calculés et souples. Innar aperçut une lueur jaune dans son regard.

- Votre mission est-elle si importante qu'elle vous a poussé à affronter cette forêt que vous craigniez tant, capitaine ? Murmura-t-elle.

Le capitaine ne répondit pas.

- En cherchant à éviter un danger, vous vous êtes précipités vers un autre danger… Je vous pensais plus sage, Lurian.

Lurian ferma les yeux et dit d'une voix tremblante :

- Notre mission ne regarde que nous, magicienne.

Le sourire de Inasa s'agrandit, puis elle se tourna vers le jeune lancier.

- Et vous… Que poursuivez-vous ?

Innar ne sut quoi répondre. Il craignait presque de regarder Inasa.

- Est-ce par loyauté que vous cherchez cette femme ?... Est-ce réellement pour le Gondor que vous avez pris tous ses risques ?

Le jeune lancier resta silencieux, la bouche entrouverte.

- Nous ne sommes pas venus pour entendre un sermon, magicienne, cracha Lurian.

- Je sais, répliqua-t-elle négligemment. Vous êtes venu fuir les armées d'Arin et demander un refuge au sein de notre sanctuaire.

Innar sursauta et bafouilla :

- Vous… connaissez leur chef ?

Elle se détourna sans répondre puis, passant les mains dans ses cheveux, murmura :

- Votre sentier dans la toile du destin, qui a été tissé il y a bien des siècles, ne doit pas être perturbé. Mes guerrières vous fourniront des montures et une escorte. Partez, maintenant.

Le capitaine Lurian s'inclina brièvement puis quitta la pièce avec empressement. Innar s'attarda et dévisagea la déesse. Ses cheveux flamboyants lui tombaient jusqu'au niveau des hanches et des rubans blancs les enlaçaient.

Tout à coup, il se sentit fiévreux. Il avait l'impression qu'on palpait son esprit, qu'une main invisible s'infiltrait dans ses pensées. La sensation cessa aussitôt et la magicienne se retourna. Ses deux yeux jaunes croisèrent les siens.

- Apprends à mieux fixer ton esprit. Sinon, il te trahira, déclara-t-elle.

Surpris, le jeune homme s'inclina et sortit à son tour, sans mot dire. Il sentait le regard perçant de la déesse dans son dos.

Les deux hommes retrouvèrent Kendan à l'entrée de l'arbre. Dehors, douze guerrières en armes les attendaient, montées sur leurs immenses bêtes. Trois cavalières firent signe leur firent signe de monter en croupe. Innar s'exclama :

- Nous n'avons pas de monture à nous ?

- Ces bêtes sont trop précieuses pour être confiées à des inconnus, dit celle des guerrières qui semblait commander les autres. Par ailleurs, vous ignorez comment guider nos Lakans.

Les trois grimpèrent sur les animaux, s'aidant des cordes qui pendaient de leurs longues selles.

Innar grimpa sur celui qui fermait le convoi. La bête avait un pelage noir qui grisonnait en plusieurs endroits. Le contact avec son dos était doux et plutôt confortable. Le jeune lancier passa ses jambes dans les sangles qui pendaient le long des flancs du Lakan.

La guerrière nommée Kanya émit un étrange sifflement et les bêtes bondirent d'un même entrain. Les Lakans étaient incroyablement rapides, et grimpaient parfois même aux arbres, pour mieux en sauter ensuite. Innar et Lurian étaient secoués et s'accrochaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Les guerrières semblaient, elles, être autant à leur aise qu'elles l'auraient été dans un fauteuil. Ils traversèrent les bois à vive allure et parvinrent à la lisière en moins d'une heure, au grand soulagement d'Innar qui sentait son cœur battre douloureusement.

Les Lakans stoppèrent leur chevauchée auprès du fleuve et s'abreuvèrent. Leurs cavaliers en profitèrent pour mettre pied à terre. Lurian vacilla quelque peu en touchant le sol, puis s'approcha de la rive. Il voyait scintiller au loin la Tour d'Argent. Soudain inquiet, il tapota l'épaule de Kanya et demanda :

- Nous dirigeons vers le Sud, mais la Cité Blanche est au Nord-Ouest…

- L'Intendant et les Capitaines du Gondor ne sont plus à Minas Tirith, répliqua Kanya avec agacement. Ils se sont enfuis vers une île au large de la Baie de Belfalas.

Lurian hocha poliment de la tête, et chuchota à l'adresse d'Innar :

- Ca m'énerve… On dirait que tout le monde en sait plus que nous sur ce que nous devons faire…

Le lancier sourit, puis regarda la rivière.

- Avec quoi compte-t-ils nous faire traverser ? Leurs monstres sont peut-être amphibies ?

- Par bateau, humain, dit Kanya avec une expression de supériorité. Nous attendons des transports envoyés par les mercenaires d'Umbar.

- Des bateaux pirates ? dit brusquement Lurian.

- C'est ce qu'ils étaient jadis. Après la chute du Noir Ennemi, nombreux furent les soldats qui se choisirent de devenir des armes à louer. Ceux venu d'Umbar proposent désormais leurs services en tant que marins, et transportent voyageurs et marchandises partout sur la côte Ouest.

Sur ces mots, deux voiles noires apparurent, descendant le cours du fleuve. Le capitaine haussa les sourcils et Innar poussa une exclamation admirative. Le navire était fait de bois d'un brun éclatant, recouvert de plaques de cuivre qui le faisait briller au soleil. Ses deux mats étaient très hauts et supportaient deux très larges voiles. A son bord, deux membres d'équipage lancèrent des amarres que les guerrières d'Annulin attachèrent solidement à des rochers. Lurian et Innar se hissèrent à bord, aidés par un quartier-maître. Un homme vétu d'une épaisse fourrure s'approcha d'eux et leur dit :

- Bienvenue à bord, hommes du Gondor.

Il fit signe à l'un de ses hommes qui semblait être son second et celui-ci cria au reste de l'équipage :

- Levez l'ancre ! Hors le perroquet ! Hors le grand foc ! Cap sur le Sud !

De nombreux hommes coururent en tous sens sortir l'ancre et préparer les voiles. Le capitaine du vaisseau fit signe à ses invités de le suivre vers leurs cabines.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre Cinq**

**L'Amiral**

Innar et Lurian étaient allongés sur leurs couchettes, les yeux grands ouverts dans l'obscurité. Le lancier s'appuya sur son coude et demanda à Lurian :

- Quelque chose vous tracasse, capitaine ?

- Plutôt, oui, répondit celui-ci.

Il avait gardé son épée sous ses draps et la serrait nerveusement. Innar s'assit en tailleur sur son matelas et se frotta les yeux.

- Si ce navire vient du Nord, comme nous l'avons vu… Comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait pas été attaqué par les guerriers d'Arin ?

- Hein ?

Le capitaine Lurian s'assit à son tour et dit à voix basse :

- Je doute qu'un navire de cette taille ait pu passer inaperçu… et je n'ai pas vu de traces de combat. Alors, comment ?

Innar fixa le sol sans répondre.

Au lever du soleil, le navire atteignait l'embouchure du fleuve Anduin. Le ciel était recouvert de nuages gris et les hommes s'affairaient partout, occupés ici à attacher quelque corde, là-bas à nettoyer le pont. Le capitaine du navire se tenait à côté du gouvernail, consultant ses cartes et son compas. Il entendit le bois du plancher craquer près de lui et releva la tête. Reconnaissant Lurian, il sourit et demanda :

- Bien dormi ?

- Oui, merci, répondit le capitaine du Gondor.

- Nous devrions être arrivés dans deux jours, sauf en cas de grain.

Lurian regarda le ciel. Les embruns salés de l'océan le firent éternuer.

Il fit demi-tour et rejoignit Innar qui se tenait debout à l'autre bout du navire. Kendan était assis à ses côtés et continuait son portrait. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et celui-ci dit à voix très basse :

- Les hommes sont très tendus. La plupart ne nous parlent tout simplement pas.

Il se retourna et ajouta :

- Vous croyez qu'il s'agit d'un piège ?

Lurian haussa les épaules et frissonna.

- Je ne fais absolument pas confiance à Inasa, pas plus qu'à ces… pirates reconvertis.

- Si c'est bel et bien un piège, que ferons-nous ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

Kendan poussa un grognement de dédain.

La journée s'écoula lentement. Les trois hommes mangeaient dans leur cabine, et tout était fait par le capitaine du navire pour leur éviter tout contact avec l'équipage. Alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, Innar vit par un hublot qu'un autre navire approchait du leur.

- Capitaine ! Cria-t-il. Venez voir !

Lurian bondit hors de son lit et s'approcha du hublot.

- Il porte les armes du Gondor… Ce doit être une patrouille.

Il marcha vers la porte et posa la main sur la poignée, mais celle-ci était bloquée.

- Bon sang !

Kendan se leva à son tour et Lurian tenta d'enfoncer la porte.

Sur le pont, cinq soldats du Gondor venaient de mettre pied sur le navire d'Umbar. A leur tête se tenait un homme robuste de basse taille, le visage rougi et la moustache broussailleuse. Il s'approcha du capitaine d'Umbar.

- Bonsoir. Nous sommes la Marine du Gondor. Que venez-vous faire dans nos eaux, homme d'Umbar ?

- Transports de vivres et de biens manufacturés vers les Havres Gris.

Il tendit une liasse de papiers auquel l'Amiral du Gondor jeta un bref regard.

- Pas de passagers ?

- Non.

On entendit soudain un craquement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda l'un des suivants de l'Amiral du Gondor.

- Un rat, sans doute, répondit négligemment le capitaine d'Umbar.

Un autre craquement, plus sonore, retentit.

- Plutôt costaud, vos rats…

L'Amiral fit signe à deux de ses hommes d'aller jeter un œil vers l'origine du bruit, mais quatre hommes d'Umbar se mirent en travers de leur chemin. La tension était presque palpable.

- Capitaine, dites à vos hommes de reculer, dit l'Amiral.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

- Je répète, dites à vos hommes de reculer !

Soudain, tous les membres de l'équipage sortirent leurs armes. Deux des hommes du Gondor furent tués en un éclair. Les autres parvinrent à retourner à leur navire. Déjà, des archers tirèrent, des lances furent dardées et des lames se croisèrent. L'Amiral lança ses hommes à l'abordage mais le navire d'Umbar avait déjà largué les attaches qui le reliaient au vaisseau du Gondor.

Sur les deux navires, on arma les balistes de flèches qu'on enflamma. Le navire du Gondor s'élança à la poursuite du vaisseau pirate, pareil à un tigre pourchassant sa proie. Ce dernier reçut une volée de traits, dont l'un d'eux creva une des deux grandes voiles et y mit le feu, ralentissant le navire.

- Rechargez les balistes ! Sortez les armes, parés à l'abordage ! Cria-t-on du côté du Gondor.

Au même instant, dans la cabine de l'autre navire, la force conjuguée de Kendan et de Lurian eut raison de la porte qui les bloquait. Ils prirent leurs armes et se précipitèrent sur le pont, tuant par surprise trois hommes. Lurian se précipita vers le gouvernail et engagea la lutte contre le capitaine. Innar retourna l'une des balistes contre le dernier mat encore intact, tandis que Kendan grimpa sur quelques caisses et tua quelques un des pirates de son arc.

Le vaisseau du Gondor se rapprochait à vive allure. Dans un craquement sinistre, il se retrouva contre le navire qu'il poursuivait. Une vingtaine d'hommes grimpèrent à bord et vinrent se mesurer à l'équipage des pirates d'Umbar.

Lurian parvint finalement à arracher le sabre de son opposant. Celui-ci poussa un cri de rage et, à la grande surprise du capitaine du Gondor, se jeta sur l'arme de son ennemi. Lurian eut un haut-le-corps et lâcha son arme. On entendit soudain des cris de victoire venant du pont. Les hommes du Gondor venaient de tuer le dernier pirate, qui gisait contre la rambarde. L'Amiral du Gondor se précipita vers Lurian, et lui tendit la main :

- Vous allez bien, mon capitaine ?

Lurian eut un large sourire et serra chaleureusement la main de l'Amiral. Il y eut soudain un bruit sourd et le Amiral s'effondra sur le flanc. Derrière lui se tenait le capitaine des pirates, tenant dans sa main l'épée de Lurian.

Innar jeta un regard autour de lui. Les cadavres des pirates s'animaient et se relevaient, ramassant leurs armes et repartant au combat. Lurian se jeta sur le capitaine moribond et le renversa. Reprenant son arme, il frappa son adversaire au niveau du cou, lui tranchant la tête.

- Essaie de te relever, maintenant, pesta le capitaine du Gondor.

Kendan enflamma un des pirates au moyen de ses flèches et celui-ci se jeta à la mer. Innar cria :

- Il faut leur couper la tête ! Ils ne se relèveront pas !

Les hommes du Gondor comprirent le message et bientôt, une douzaine de pirates d'Umbar s'effondrèrent décapités.

Se voyant écrasés par le nombre de leurs assaillants, les derniers hommes d'Umbar abandonnèrent la lutte et se jetèrent à l'eau. Les marins du Gondor reprirent possession du navire. Lurian revint auprès de l'Amiral et tenta de percevoir les battements de son cœur, mais sa blessure avait été mortelle.

Innar s'effondra contre le gouvernail, épuisé. Plusieurs membres de l'équipage jetèrent à la mer les cadavres, tandis que l'on emporta le corps de l'amiral dans la cabine du vaisseau du Gondor. Son second s'approcha du capitaine du Gondor et lui tendit la main.

- Capitaine Lurian, nous vous attendions depuis des jours.

Lurian prit la main du second et sourit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre six**

**L'Intendant**

Le galion du Gondor atteignit le port de Telfalas dans la soirée. Quatre navires patrouillaient devant l'estuaire, et l'on apercevait des dizaines de tours de garde le long de la côte. Le navire accosta le long d'un quai et un marin sauta à terre et attacha les amarres. Lurian, suivi de Kendan et d'Innar, descendit du bateau. Quatre soldats en armure s'approchèrent d'eux et firent une révérence au capitaine du Gondor.

- L'Intendant nous envoie pour vous escorter.

Lurian hocha la tête et le groupe se mit en marche.

La cité de Telfalas était composée d'une centaine de maisons faites de bois et de pierre. Les rues étaient pratiquement désertes, et les rares passant nerveux et pressés. Au sommet d'une colline qui dominait le reste de la cité, se tenait un petit palais de marbre gris vers lequel les soldats du Gondor conduisirent les trois hommes.

Les deux portes, de la taille d'un troll s'ouvrirent à l'approche de Lurian et du petit groupe. Une silhouette se tenait derrière celle-ci. La personne s'approcha de Lurian puis lui flanqua une tape sur l'épaule.

- Lurian ! Encore en vie, jeune imbécile ?

- Llyön ! s'écria celui-ci.

Le nouveau venu était de basse taille et avait les cheveux gris, presque blancs. Sa musculature était assez développée et son visage était noueux. Une longue et fine cicatrice balafrait son front. Il sourit et s'exclama :

- Maintenant que tu es là, on va pouvoir commencer le Conseil des Capitaines ! On ne sait toujours pas ce qu'on doit faire.

Il leur fit signe de le suivre. Innar demanda à voix basse :

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils avaient besoin de vous pour commencer ?

- Le Conseil des Capitaines est une réunion extraordinaire qui ne peut se faire que quand la totalité des capitaines est présente, répondit Lurian. C'est une mesure qu'on applique pour déterminer les choix militaires quand il n'y a pas de Roi ou qu'il ne peut pas décider.

- Oui, continua Llyön. C'est une loi qu'a édicté feu notre souverain Eldarion.

- Mais si l'un des capitaines disparaît ou meurt ? Vous ne prenez aucune décision ?

- Si l'un des capitaines et tué, reprit Llyön, on le remplace, mais en cas de disparition, on doit attendre deux semaines pour prendre sa place.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une vaste salle circulaire, au centre de laquelle se trouvait une très longue table en demi-cercle, auxquels étaient déjà attablés quatorze personnes, qui portaient les symboles de la capitainerie. Face à la table, un homme de l'âge d'Innar occupait un trône de bois ouvragé. Tous se tournèrent vers Lurian et quelques exclamations retentirent. Lurian se tint face au trône et mit genou à terre.

- Intendant.

L'intéressé se leva et fit signe au capitaine de se relever. Son visage était fatigué et creusé par l'inquiétude. Lurian regagna son siège et l'Intendant prit la parole :

- Maintenant que nous sommes enfin au complet, nous pouvons tenir la séance.

- Attendez, chuchota Lurian à l'adresse de Llyön, que sont devenus les capitaines Zassa et Lemel ?

- Lemel a trahi avec la moitié de son régiment. Quant à Zassa, on ignore ce qu'il est advenu de lui. Il a insisté pour tenir Minas Tirith tandis que l'Intendant et le reste du Conseil ont jugé plus prudent de fuir vers Telfalas.

- Quoi ? Cria soudain Lurian. Vous voulez dire qu'il est peut-être encore assiégé et qu'on ne fait rien ?

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

- C'est moi qui prend les décision ici, capitaine, commença l'Intendant, et je…

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour réunir l'armée et reprendre la Cité Blanche ?

Il y eut un court silence que l'un des capitaines, un homme chauve et corpulent brisa en lançant :

- Ce n'est pas le moment d'agir à la légère. Nous ignorons tout de notre ennemi, à commencer par leurs forces.

- Parce que vous trouvez que rester ici les bras croisés est une bonne idée ? Demanda un autre capitaine, un homme de haute taille portant un bandage sur l'œil droit. Moi, je dis qu'il faut au moins reprendre les côtes du Gondor !

D'autres hommes se levèrent et parlèrent en même temps. Le ton monta très vite. L'Intendant hurla : « Silence ! » et le calme revint peu à peu. Lurian demanda :

- Alors, quelle est la décision du Gondor ?

L'Intendant hésita un instant puis dit à voix haute et claire :

- Pour l'heure, nous devons encore réfléchir. Nous ne…

- Réfléchir ! Eclata le capitaine à l'œil bandé.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de réfléchir ! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que l'ennemi ne se décide à venir vous chercher jusqu'ici !

- Ca suffit ! Cria l'Intendant.

- Oui, en effet, ça suffit, dit Lurian en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Où allez-vous ?

- Je vais sauver ce qui reste de mon pays, lança-t-il avec rage.

Le capitaine au bandage se leva à son tour, suivi par un autre homme aux cheveux noués en un catogan.

- Oui ! Il a raison.

- Alors vous trahissez le Gondor ! Cracha l'Intendant.

- Le Gondor ! Hurla Lurian en se retournant. Mais c'est vous qui avez trahi le Gondor, en abandonnant la Cité Blanche et en préférant « réfléchir » plutôt que faire ce qui doit être fait ! A l'heure qu'il est, le capitaine Zassa est peut-être en danger de mort, et vous restez assis ! Je pensais que Denethor était mort, je crois que je me suis trompé…

L'évocation du nom de l'Intendant qui s'était montré incapable de faire face à l'attaque de Minas Tirith lors de la Guerre de l'Anneau mit le jeune dirigeant hors de lui.

- Je vous interdis de…

- Vous n'avez rien à m'interdire ! Hurla Lurian, si fort qu'Innar sursauta.

Le capitaine poussa un grognement de dédain et sortit en trombe du palais, suivi par les deux capitaines, ainsi qu'Innar et Kendan. L'homme à l'œil bandé s'adressa à Lurian :

- Je vous suis. Et mes hommes aussi.

- Merci, dit Lurian en évacuant sa colère.

- Mon nom est Yume, ajouta le capitaine.

- Et je suis Virgile, dit le capitaine au catogan.

- Qu'est-ce que vous suggérez de faire, capitaine Lurian ? demanda Yume.

- Nous devons atteindre Osgiliath. De là, nous pourrons prêter main-forte aux défenseurs de Minas Tirith. En espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard…

- Je nous fournirais les transports, dit Virgile.

- Bien. Ne traînons pas.

Ils gagnèrent le port et Virgile désigna six bateaux, cinq vaisseaux de transport et un vaisseau de ligne.

- Combien avez-vous d'hommes ? demanda Lurian.

- Huit cents, dont cent cinquante cavaliers et trois cents archers.

- Auxquels viennent s'ajouter mes cinq cents hommes, dit Virgile en faisant signe à son régiment d'embarquer.

Innar regarda la coque et vit qu'il se nommait l'_Aragorn II_. Kendan s'approcha du capitaine et chuchota :

- Ne me dites pas que vous y croyez, à votre plan… Ces types sont immortels, vous l'avez bien vu.

- Ceux du navire d'Umbar aussi. Et nous en sommes venus à bout.

Lurian monta à bord du navire, suivi d'Innar, qui souriait, l'air nonchalant.

- Je vous souhaite de bien vous amuser, messieurs, dit une voix.

Lurian se tourna et vit Kendan adossé à un mur sur le quai.

- Si vous voulez courir au casse-pipe, libre à vous, mais moi, je reste ici.

- Vous renoncez à votre paie ? Demanda Lurian avec un sourire. Je vous rappelle que vous avez accepté de ne la toucher qu'en arrivant à la Cité Blanche.

- L'argent ne sert à rien quand on est mort.

Innar s'approcha du bastingage et répliqua :

- Si nous arrivons les premiers à la Cité, nous aurons un avantage. Et ils ont un point faible, nous l'avons vu.

- Ce n'est pas leurs soldats que je crains.

- Vous comptez peut-être rester sur cette île, au milieu de nulle part ?

- Je trouverais bien un moyen de partir… répliqua Kendan d'un ton vague.

- Ca, j'en doute, dit Lurian en désignant une troupe qui descendait du palais et se dirigeait vers eux. Ils ont été envoyés par l'Intendant pour nous arrêter.

- L'Intendant ? s'exclama Innar.

- Oui… Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait assez de cran pour faire quelque chose, finalement. Quoi qu'il en soit, il va mettre aux fers tous ceux qu'il trouvera… Vous compris, Kendan.

Celui-ci pesta puis embarqua à bord de l'_Aragorn II_.

- Bienvenue à bord, fit Innar, narquois.

Le rôdeur soupira puis s'assit contre la rambarde, tandis que le navire quittait le port, au grand dam de la troupe envoyée par l'Intendant.

Les navires de patrouille ne firent rien pour stopper l'armada. L'Amiral de l'un d'eux fit même signe à Virgile. Les quatre vaisseaux cinglaient vers le nord, poussés par une légère brise.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre Sept**

**Le Rouge**

Les navires avaient achevé de débarquer la totalité des troupes au lever du soleil, après une longue traversée. La Tour Blanche était visible depuis la côte, mais rien n'indiquait si la Cité résistait encore. Lurian s'adressa aux deux autres capitaines :

- Je pars en éclaireur. Minas Tirith n'est plus qu'à quelques heures de marche.

Il monta à cheval et galopa vers le Nord. Innar frissonnait. Une vague de froid semblait s'être abattue sur le Gondor.

- En quel mois sommes-nous ? Demanda le lancier à un autre soldat.

- Nous sommes le 3 mai.

C'était le milieu du printemps… pourtant l'eau semblait sur le point de geler. On alluma de grands feus et on fournit nombre de capes de fourrures aux hommes.

- Nous avons assez de provisions pour tenir trois semaines, dit le capitaine Yume à Virgile.

- En supposant que la Cité ne soit pas occupée, nous pourrons nous y approvisionner, répondit celui-ci.

- Quel plan suggéreriez-vous ?

Le capitaine Virgile réfléchit un instant puis dit lentement :

- Il ne faut pas espérer de renforts ni du Gondor, ni du Rohan, ni de personne. Au mieux, nous pourrons repousser l'assaut par nos propres moyens, au pire nous pourrons faire évacuer Minas Tirith.

- C'est risqué. Nous ne savons rien de ce qui nous attends.

- Oui, c'est exact. Mais au moins, nous ne sommes pas comme cet Intendant, à attendre que l'ennemi vienne nous cueillir.

Yume approuva d'un signe de tête.

Près de trois heures plus tard, Lurian revint au campement. Virgile, Innar et quelques hommes de troupes s'approchèrent de lui.

- La Cité n'est pas tombée, annonça-t-il.

Une clameur vint saluer la nouvelle.

- Toutefois, les forces ennemies bloquent le passage vers le nord. Apparemment, ils se regroupent pour lancer l'assaut.

- Allons-y, déclara simplement Virgile.

L'armée se mit en marche.

A quelques kilomètres au Nord, une toute autre armée se préparait également. Composée d'elfes au teint très pâle, presque blanc, et aux yeux noirs d'ébène, elle était forte de quelques milliers de soldats. Un messager elfe traversa le campement et entra dans la tente centrale. Il mit genou à terre et tendit les bras en avant. Se relevant, il déclara à celui qui lui faisait face :

- Ils arrivent, mon Seigneur. Comme vous l'aviez prédit.

- Est-il avec eux ? Demanda une voix rauque.

- Nous ne l'avons pas vu, mais c'est très probable.

- Je me moque de vos probabilités, répliqua la voix. Après un instant, il ajouta : les renforts d'Annulin sont-ils arrivés ?

- Oui, mon Seigneur. Leur déesse veut vous voir.

La bouche du seigneur s'étira en un sourire.

- Faites-la entrer.

Il se leva de son trône au moment où une femme aux cheveux rougeoyants et à la robe blanche pénétra sous sa tente. Ils s'observèrent un instant puis s'embrassèrent.

- Nous y sommes presque, ma chérie, dit le seigneur.

Il sourit et ses yeux rouges brillèrent d'une couleur flamboyante.

La Cité Blanche avait perdu de sa prestance. D'énormes impacts de rochers, des traces d'incendies et de nombreux cadavres, témoins de combats récents, ternissaient son éclat blanc. De nombreux soldats patrouillaient sur les remparts, affaiblis par la peur et la fatigue. Soudain, l'un d'entre eux regarda vers le Sud et cria :

- Des troupes du Gondor !

Minas Tirith sembla s'animer.

- Quoi ?

- Des renforts ?

Puis, presque aussitôt, on sonna la cloche d'alarme.

- Les elfes rouges arrivent !

Un officier du Gondor se détacha des rangs et cria :

- Ouvrez les portes, vite !

On manoeuvra les gigantesques portes avec hâte, et les renforts, conduits par Lurian, Virgile et Yume pénétrèrent en trombe dans la ville. Soldats et civils les acclamèrent, leurs donnant de grandes claques dans le dos, leur offrant à boire et à manger. Lurian se dirigea vers l'officier et lui serra la main.

- Heureux de vous revoir sain et sauf, capitaine Zassa.

- Pareil pour moi, répondit-il avec un sourire las.

- Mon capitaine ! Cria un archer. Les elfes rouges marchent vers la Cité !

- Les elfes rouges ? Fit Innar.

Le capitaine Zassa montra du doigt une armée qui bloquait le passage vers le Nord. On vit des femmes montées sur d'énormes panthères sortir des ruines d'Osgiliath.

- Qui sont-ils ? Demanda Innar.

- Nous ne savons pas grand-chose sur eux. Ils obéissent à un chef qu'ils appellent « Arin le Rouge » et qu'ils vénèrent comme un dieu. Et ils sont pratiquement immortels. Nous n'avons pu que les repousser, jusqu'ici.

- Et ils se font appeler les « elfes rouges » ?

- Non, c'est le nom qu'on leur a donné, parce qu'ils portent presque toujours du rouge, et qu'ils boivent le sang de leurs victimes. Nous ignorons quelle langue ils parlent, mais ça semble être un dérivé du quenya. Et il y a plus étrange…

- Oui ? Fit Lurian.

- Ils semblent… reliés. Lorsqu'un des leurs voit quelque chose, les autres semblent en être aussitôt avertis.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien vouloir ?... S'interrogea Virgile.

Les rangs ennemis se formèrent en carrés compacts, la cavalerie d'Annulin à droite. Il n'y avait aucun bruit parmi eux, presque aucun mouvement. Tout à coup, sans aucun cor, sans qu'aucun ordre ne retentissent, ils se mirent en marche vers les murs de la cité, au pas de charge.

Déjà, la première ligne d'archer tira, touchants des centaines d'elfes rouges. Mais cela ne parvint même pas à les ralentir. Ils parvinrent au pied des murailles, qu'ils entreprirent d'escalader. Innar était effrayé par leur rapidité, et par le fait que n'importe quel projectile, qu'il soit flèche, pavé ou lance ne parvenaient à les stopper. En un éclair, ils furent au sommet des murs. Les soldats du Gondor tentèrent de les repousser à l'aide de leurs lances.

Lurian remarqua que les elfes rouges arboraient des armures intégrales d'un rouge sombre, qui leur protégeait également le cou et la nuque. La moindre parcelle de leurs corps était protégée par elles, à l'exception des yeux. Le capitaine Lurian regarda brièvement les pupilles de son adversaire, et vit qu'elles étaient totalement blanches.

Bien que dépassés par le nombre, les hommes du Gondor parvinrent à repousser leurs opposants, aidés de flèches enflammées. Les armures des elfes, bien qu'étant très solides, ne parvenaient pas à protéger leurs porteurs du feu. Et, si les elfes rouges ne semblaient pas handicapés par leurs blessures, ils en percevaient néanmoins la douleur.

L'armée des elfes rouges reflua, et ils furent bientôt hors de portée de flèches. Les pertes étaient importantes pour le camp du Gondor, presque nulles pour son opposant. Lurian s'avança contre le créneau et regarda au loin. Une silhouette portant une cape et un capuchon noir venait de sortir de la tente. Deux lumières vertes apparurent dans ses mains. Il y eut un léger bruit sourd, semblable à une plainte étouffée.

Les hommes virent alors avec horreur les cadavres de leurs camarades se relever et reprendre les armes. Innar poussa un cri d'effroi.

- Il… Il les utilise contre nous !

L'assaut reprit aussitôt, les morts-vivants en tête. Les soldats du Gondor virent leur moral chuter face à cet ennemi inattendu. Ces guerriers revenus d'entre les morts étaient des plus effrayants. Ils se battaient sans aucune crainte, et même les plus graves blessures, même la perte d'un de leurs membres ne les empêchait pas de continuer à se battre.

La situation devint intenable pour les défenseurs de Minas Tirith. Craignant d'être débordé, les capitaines ordonnèrent le repli au second niveau. Les soldats, démoralisés, épuisés et blessés, refluèrent en désordre. On ferma et bloqua toutes les portes, mais l'armée ennemie n'était guère ralentie par ces obstacles. Les combattants de la Cité Blanche parvinrent enfin aux portes principales du second niveau. Celles-ci étaient renforcées par de l'acier et leur permettrait de tenir plus longtemps.

Les elfes rouges se mirent aussitôt à attaquer la porte de leurs sabres, mais la porte était assez solide pour résister à leur force. Au dehors de la Cité, on fit s'avancer quatre trolls, armés de marteaux. Virgile s'exclama :

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Il faut évacuer ! Cria Zassa.

Yume approuva d'un signe de tête et s'apprêta à donner les ordres nécessaires. Lurian tira Innar par le coude et l'entraîna par une porte dérobée.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Il leur faut du temps pour évacuer. On va le leur en offrir !...

Il sortit de sa besace deux sacoches, de la taille d'une pastèque, pleines d'une matière liquide, fermées par du fil cousu.

- Une idée de Gandalf, expliqua brièvement Lurian en tendant une sacoche à Innar. Prends ton arc, ajouta-t-il.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et sortit l'arc qu'il avait ramassé pendant la bataille. Le capitaine lui demanda d'enflammer une de ses flèches, puis le conduit par un petit couloir.

Celui-ci débouchait sur une échelle. Passée celle-ci, les deux hommes du Gondor se retrouvèrent juste au-dessus de la porte. Lurian fit signe à Innar de se baisser, puis posa son doigt sur ses lèvres. D'un geste de la main, il ordonna au jeune lancier de lancer sa sacoche. Celui-ci obtempéra, et le sac se creva sur l'un des elfes rouges en contrebas, libérant une importante quantité d'un liquide noirâtre et visqueux. Lurian jeta à son tour le sien, puis cria :

- Tire ! Maintenant !

Innar comprit aussitôt et visa un elfe rouge maculé du liquide. Aussitôt, la matière s'enflamma dans une explosion. Ce fut la discorde parmi les rangs ennemis. Lurian sourit. Il avait vu juste : ces créatures redoutaient le feu…

Ils revinrent sur leurs pas en courant. L'armée du Gondor était déjà en marche vers la sortie cachée sous les montagnes.

- Où irons-nous si la Cité tombe ? Demanda sombrement Yume.

- Nous devrions nous réfugier à Fondcombe, conseilla un sous-officier.

Il y eut soudain un craquement retentissant, suivi de cris de fureur.

- La porte ! s'exclama un soldat.

- Vite ! Il faut fuir !

D'un même élan, les hommes de Minas Tirith coururent vers le passage. Virgile marchait en tête. Soudain, il s'arrêta. Il venait d'entendre du bruit dans le tunnel qui parait sous les Monts. Des bruits de pas.

- C'est un piège ! Hurla-t-il.

Aussitôt, une flèche vint se ficher dans sa gorge, et le capitaine s'effondra sans un cri. Des elfes rouges jaillirent du passage souterrain. L'armée se retrouva prise entre deux feux. Lurian ramassa une bannière portant le symbole de l'Arbre Blanc et la brandissant, cria :

- Suivez-moi ! Il y a une autre issue sur le flanc nord de la muraille ! Venez ! Vite !

Dans le vacarme de la bataille, seule une centaine de soldats, comprenant le capitaine Zassa et Kendan, parvinrent à l'entendre. Rompant le combat, ils dévalèrent les escaliers et se précipitèrent vers la petite ouverture pratiquée dans la muraille.

- Allez, allez, vite ! Cria Zassa en faisant signe à ses hommes de passer.

On entendit un ordre retentir dans les airs, puis une pluie de flèches s'abattit sur les hommes. Une dizaine d'hommes fut tué sur le coup, et Innar fut blessé à l'épaule. Les derniers guerriers parvinrent de l'autre côté du mur. Le jeune lancier regarda autour de lui, et vit Lurian à terre, une flèche dans la poitrine.

Innar se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla. Il passa ses bras autour des épaules du capitaine et tenta de le relever, mais celui-ci se dégagea.

- Capitaine, dit Innar d'une voix brisée, levez-vous, nous sommes presque sortis…

- Va-t-en, murmura Lurian, le sang à la bouche. Vite…

- Non, fit le jeune lancier dans un sanglot, non, vous n'allez pas mourir, venez…

Le capitaine le repoussa vivement.

- C'est un ordre ! Articula-t-il. Cours ! Ils arrivent !...

Les larmes aux yeux, Innar prit la fuite.

Les restes de l'armée du Gondor courraient à travers les champs du Pelennor, en direction du Nord-Ouest. Dans l'autre camp, l'homme à la cape noire plissa ses yeux rougeoyants et cria dans sa langue :

- Rattrapez-les ! Tuez les impurs, ramenez-le moi ! En vie !

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule.

- Laisse-moi m'en occuper…

- Très bien, Inasa, répondit-il.

Un puissant grondement retentit dans les plaines. Innar et Kendan se retournèrent et virent des centaines de Lakans lancés au grand galop à leur rencontre.

- Cette fois, c'est la fin… marmonna Innar.

- Pas sûr, dit Kendan.

Il sortit sa lame elfique et fit quelques pas en direction des gigantesques panthères.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, exactement ? Cria Innar.

Kendan se tourna lentement puis dit :

- Jouer les héros.

- Bon sang, c'est pas le moment, fit Innar en le tirant par l'épaule.

L'elfe ne bougea pas et ajouta simplement :

- Laisse-moi. Je peux m'en occuper.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, puis s'enfuit. Kendan resta debout face aux Lakans qui s'approchaient à grande vitesse. Il leva haut son arme puis murmura :

- Ca fait longtemps que j'attendais une occasion comme celle-ci…

A la tête de la chevauchée, il reconnut Kanya, et son visage s'anima d'un sourire sans joie.

Plusieurs kilomètres plus au sud, le seigneur des elfes rouges se tenait face à Minas Tirith. Il avait les yeux fermés, les bras tendus vers la Cité vaincue.

- L'odeur du sang imprègne cette orgueilleuse Cité Blanche… Je sens la peur, je sens la haine, je sens la mort… C'est un parfum délicieux.

Derrière lui, se tenait le capitaine Zassa, agenouillé, les mains attachées dans le dos.

- J'ignore qui vous êtes, cracha-t-il, mais vous êtes un très grand malade, un monstre…

- Un monstre ? Dit le seigneur rouge en éclatant de rire. Ceci n'est rien… Je vais vous montrer ce que c'est, qu'être _monstrueux…_

Il brandit la main vers le ciel et il y eut soudain comme un sifflement. L'elfe rouge ferma le poing. Aussitôt, la Citadelle juchée au sommet de la Cité s'effondra dans un grand fracas. Le seigneur rouvrit le poing puis dit à voix basse :

- Combien d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants sont encore terrés dans la Cité, incapables de fuir ?... Trop peu, assurément, pour que l'histoire se souvienne d'eux…

Zassa regarda l'elfe rouge avec fureur.

- Arrêtez ! Laissez-les partir !

- Pourquoi ? Pour qu'ils vivent dans la peur, dans la souffrance et la tristesse ? Non, je vais leur offrir beaucoup mieux que la vie…

Il lança les bras en avant, poings fermés, et un épouvantable vacarme retentit dans les cieux. En quelques instants, Minas Tirith, la Cité Blanche, fière capitale du Gondor depuis des milliers d'années, venait d'être réduite à de la poussière.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre dernier**

**Le Commencement**

La panique régnait au sein du conseil. Tous, nains, hommes et elfes parlaient à voix haute dans leurs dialectes. Il y avait de la peur, de la colère, de l'incompréhension. Le brouhaha se calma quelque peu lorsque le seigneur Elrond apparut. Celui-ci brandit les mains et dit d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée :

- Du calme, je vous en prie.

Il fallut quelques minutes pour que les dernières personnes s'asseyent. Innar faisaient partie de la délégation des survivants du Gondor.

C'était la première fois qu'il pénétrait dans les saintes terres de Fondcombe. Tout semblait calme, presque figé, comme si le lieu était hors du temps. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la chute de Minas Tirith. Les hommes, démoralisés par la perte de leur capitale et de leur prétendant au trône, n'avaient montré aucune résistance face à l'avancée imperturbable de ces étranges autant qu'inquiétants ennemis. Elrond s'avança au centre du cercle de sièges, le dos droit, le regard glacé. Ses traits trahissaient le manque de sommeil, la tension et la réflexion profonde.

- Amis de la Terre du Milieu, commença-t-il de sa voix grave et sonore. De nouveau, vous avez répondu à l'appel du Conseil. Aucun d'entre vous n'ignore que la situation est très grave. A l'heure où nous parlons, une puissante armée forte de milliers de guerriers a lancé une attaque sans précédent et a pris le contrôle de la totalité du territoire du Gondor, incluant les îles de Belfalas.

On entendit une exclamation.

- Le… L'Intendant est…

- Ils ont combattu avec l'énergie du désespoir, murmura un émissaire elfe. Mais ils ont été pris par surprise.

- Cette menace grandit chaque jour, et chaque jour menace de s'enfoncer plus loin dans la Terre du Milieu, menaçant non seulement la liberté mais également la survie de toute forme de vie. Leur chef est un sorcier, doué du pouvoir de nécromancie. Par d'odieux sortilèges, il parvient à relever les morts de nos armées pour s'en faire des esclaves, dévoués éternellement.

Un long silence effrayé tomba. Ce fut comme si personne n'osait prendre la parole. Elrond se tourna vers un vieil homme en robe blanche et dit :

- Maître Gandalf, envoyé des Istari, connaît cet elfe qui est à la tête des armées qui nous menace.

Il s'inclina devant le mage puis celui-ci se leva à son tour. Elrond se rassit et Gandalf parla à son tour :

- L'être qui a commandé l'attaque et la destruction de la Cité Blanche était jadis un elfe. Nous ignorons pratiquement tout de ses origines, mais nous savons que par quelque procédé, sans doute diabolique, il parvint à atteindre la divinité. Ses pouvoirs sont tels que les plus puissants de mon ordre ne peuvent rivaliser avec lui. Quelles que puissent être ses motivations, quoi qu'il puisse convoiter, je suis convaincu qu'il sèmera la mort et le chaos pour parvenir à ses fins. Et qu'il ne connaîtra aucune limite, quelle qu'elle soit. Son nom, amis de la Terre du Milieu, est Arin, surnommé Arin le Rouge, ou Arin le Sanglant.

Un nain s'adressa à l'Istari :

- Que savez-vous d'autre de lui ? Savez-vous s'il attaquera le reste de nos terres ? S'en prendra-t-il à Erebor ?

Gandalf poussa un soupir très léger puis dit à voix basse :

- Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais de lui. Les deux seules personnes qui le connaissaient réellement sont toutes les deux mortes. Je…

Il s'interrompit soudain. Ses mains tremblaient et des larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux.

- Je… commença-t-il, et sa voix se brisa.

Prenant une longue inspiration, il reprit :

- Je crains que l'on ne puisse m'imputer une partie de la responsabilité des évènements de cette dernière semaine.

Une rumeur stupéfaite traversa le conseil. Un elfe venu de la Lorien s'exclama :

- Expliquez-vous !...

- Je… Voyez-vous, j'ai appris il y a dix ans, ici-même, l'existence d'un triumvirat nommé Agglartë. Il était composé de trois hommes, de nature quasi-divine, doué du pouvoir de vampiriser la vie et le pouvoir de chaque être vivant. L'un d'entre eux s'était révélé, et utilisa même ses pouvoirs pour lever une armée dans le but d'attaquer Fondcombe.

- Vous voulez dire… Hakunin ? demanda Elrond.

Gandalf hocha brièvement la tête.

- Hakunin était le premier d'entre eux. Cherchant à découvrir qui il était, je me suis rendu dans une très ancienne bibliothèque, où j'ai découvert l'existence d'Agglartë, ainsi que sa légende. Trois noms y était donnés. Hakunin, Eljin, et Arin.

Il joignit les mains dans le dos et, levant les yeux au ciel, continua son récit.

- D'après les descriptions qui me furent donnés, j'identifiais bientôt le second d'entre eux comme un elfe ayant vécu ici, qui n'était autre que l'amant de Nariel Telcondar, souveraine de Fondcombe pendant l'exil du seigneur Elrond. Mais je… je connaissais aussi celui qui était désigné comme étant Arin. Je le… je le… connaissais personnellement. Et je n'ai pu me résoudre à croire qu'il pouvait être un danger potentiel, au même titre que Hakunin. Aussi mes soupçons se sont-ils tournés sur le dernier des trois, celui qui répondait au nom d'Eljin.

« Je le connaissais relativement peu, mais je dois bien avouer que la nature de sa relation avec la fille d'Aragorn me mettait mal à l'aise, bien que je ne compris jamais pourquoi. Nariel Telcondar, d'après tout ce que je savais d'elle, était probablement beaucoup plus qu'une simple semi-elfe. Cette découverte sur la véritable identité d'Eljin me convainquit finalement qu'il ne convoitait rien d'autre que le pouvoir de la jeune femme.

« Aussi le mis-je promptement à l'écart de celle-ci, pensant ainsi la sauver… Mais je me suis trompé. Le plus dangereux des trois n'était autre que celui que ma bonté, ou ma stupidité, m'avait conseillé d'écarter. J'ai… Je l'ai condamné à l'exil… Et aujourd'hui… Il en est venu à souhaiter la mort… Par… Par ma faute.

Il pinça les lèvres et des larmes coulèrent de ses joues. Il y eut de nouveau des murmures parmi les membres du conseil. Un elfe de la Lorien demanda d'un ton incertain :

- Qu'est-il advenu de la fille ?

Ce fut Elrond qui répondit.

- Elle a été conduite en lieu sûr, très loin d'ici.

- Mais ce Arin, que veut-il exactement ? Lança un homme du Rohan.

- Nous l'ignorons, répondit Gandalf en se rasseyant. Mais il semble beaucoup s'intéresser aux descendants d'Aragorn et d'Arwen.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est probablement leurs pouvoirs qui l'intéressent, dit Elrond. Connaissant ses capacités… Quoi qu'il en soit, il est certain que nous ne sommes plus en sécurité nulle part.

- C'est vrai, il pourrait venir nous attaquer jusqu'ici, s'exclama un nain qu'Innar identifia tout de suite comme étant Gimli, le fils de Gloïn revenu depuis peu des Terres Immortelles.

- Alors il faut unir nos armées et l'affronter ! Cria le Roi Daïn.

- C'est ce que nous avons tenté à Minas Tirith, marmonna le capitaine Zassa. Est-il besoin de vous rappeler ce qui s'est passé ?

- Oui, mais si nous ne faisons rien, nous partagerons bientôt le même sort que ceux de Belfalas, répliqua un homme aux cheveux ras et à la couleur de peau très foncée.

- Que nous conseillez-vous, maître Mithrandir ? Demanda Innar en haussant le ton pour mettre un terme au début de dispute. Selon vous, que devons-nous faire pour stopper ce monstre ?

Celui-ci inspira profondément puis baissa les yeux. Après une longue réflexion, il déclara d'une voix tremblante :

- Je l'ignore.

Les chuchotements et les rumeurs reprirent de plus belle et s'intensifièrent. Innar regarda Gandalf avec stupeur. Le mage Istari semblait avoir perdu tous ses moyens. Le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à croire que le magicien qui avait défendu Minas Tirith, brisé le siège de Fort-le-Cor et ramené le Roi du Gondor, celui-là qu'il admirait, qu'il vénérait presque se retrouvait incapable de décider, incapable d'agir.

Le Roi Daïn se leva, suivi de Gimli et fit quelques pas vers la sortie. Le seigneur Thranduil leur demanda :

- Où allez-vous ?

- Malgré tout le respect que je dois aux gens de votre espèce, cracha Daïn, ce conseil est une perte de temps. Votre patience d'elfe est peut-être utile à quelque chose en temps de paix, je l'ignore, mais elle est totalement déplacée maintenant que nous sommes en guerre.

- Oubliez-vous que ce sont les elfes qui sont venus vous sauver dans vos montagnes, pendant la guerre de l'Anneau ?

- C'est un elfe qui m'a aidé, en effet. Un homme courageux, plein de douce folie et de beaux idéaux... Et cet elfe est mort, par la faute de votre magicien de pacotille.

- Ne parlez pas ainsi de maître Gandalf ! Cria un elfe blond à la voix si fluette qu'elle parut féminine.

Ne relevant même pas, le Roi Daïn quitta les lieux. D'autres personnes se levèrent à leur tour.

- Attendez, cria Elrond en se levant, les sourcils froncés. Nous ne devons pas nous séparer. Notre seul et unique espoir est de rester unis face aux forces d'Arin !

- Unis ? Pour que nous mourrions tous ensemble ?

- Il a raison, nous ne pouvons pas l'affronter, il faut s'y faire.

En quelques instants, le conseil était totalement dissout. Il ne restait plus que deux elfes, Innar, le seigneur Elrond, se tenant le front de la main droite, plongé dans une profonde, et Gandalf, effondré, défait, le poids de l'âge l'écrasant tout à fait.

Innar fixait le piédestal au centre du cercle de sièges désormais presque tous vides. Ce piédestal sur lequel, près de cent ans plus tôt, un jeune hobbit avait déposé l'Anneau Unique de Sauron, noir ennemi des peuples libres. Et il se prit à se demander si la situation de l'époque n'eut pas été préférable à celle qu'ils affrontaient aujourd'hui. Certes, leurs maigres espoirs tenaient entièrement au courage d'un seul être, mais au moins avaient-ils un espoir…

Au dessus de lui, le vent soufflait faiblement, faisant danser quelques feuilles. Il faisait froid. Tellement froid. Le ciel autrefois d'un bleu rassurant tournait doucement à une teinte rougeâtre. Le lancier du Gondor, se sentant soudain beaucoup plus vieux, se leva avec tristesse. Le monde s'apprêtait de nouveau à changer.


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

- Il est vivant ?

- Tout juste.

Deux elfes rouges déposèrent un corps inanimé sur une grande table de marbre gris. Un être de haute taille, revêtu d'une armure rouge s'approcha et passa la main sur le cou de l'inconscient. Souriant, il recula et fit face à une femme aux longs cheveux roux qui se tenait à ses côtés.

- Excellent, mon amour…

La femme sourit à son tour, puis il l'embrassa brièvement. Un elfe rouge s'agenouilla face à eux.

- Tout est prêt, Seigneur.

- Eh bien, allez-y.

Une lueur bleue apparut au-dessus du torse de la personne inanimée. Des traits lumineux en jaillirent, qui en frappèrent le front, la bouche et le bas-ventre. L'homme en armure rouge décrivit d'étranges arabesques de la main et récita des paroles dans une langue ancienne.

- Eéto étéael le iuqa iule caeu dner tioseiv alueq.

L'intensité des lumières augmenta. Un grondement retentit dans toute la salle et des objets se mirent à trembler. On entendit soudain un cri déchirant, puis quelque chose de semblable à un petit oiseau lumineux traversa le plafond et pénétra dans le crâne de l'elfe inconscient. Aussitôt, son corps fut agité de tremblements. L'homme en armure posa sa main sur le front pâle de l'elfe. Quelque chose jaillit de sa paume et l'elfe ouvrit soudain des yeux où l'on lisait un total effroi.

Soudain, tout cessa. Les lumières disparurent, les objets cessèrent de remuer, et le bruit retomba. L'homme ôta sa main. L'elfe referma les yeux et calma son souffle. Ses paupières se soulevèrent de nouveau et ses pupilles se tournèrent vers l'homme à sa droite. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit.

- Vous…

- Nerhoear Laiquaninwa, répondit celui-ci. Ca fait combien… Plus d'un siècle, à tout le moins ?

Nerhoear s'assit sur sa dalle de marbre.

- Que me vaut cette… invitation, Arin ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sombre.

- J'ai une proposition à vous faire.

L'elfe se leva.

- Ah oui, je vois, cracha-t-il d'un ton sardonique. Vous me proposez de vous rejoindre dans votre croisade pour je ne sais quelle quête de pouvoir. J'ai jadis fait l'erreur de vous suivre, je ne me tromperais pas de nouveau.

Il marcha vers une porte qu'il voyait. Personne ne fit le moindre geste pour le stopper. Arin le Rouge déclara seulement, sur le ton de la conversation :

- Si j'ai pensé que vous accepteriez, c'est que nous partageons tous deux le même objectif… la même personne.

Nerhoear s'arrêta aussitôt et se retourna, les sourcils froncés. Arin ouvrit la main droite et laissa apparaître un petit miroir, lequel laissait apparaître l'image d'une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. L'elfe sentit comme une morsure au cœur de ses entrailles. Sans qu'il le remarque, ses mains se mirent à trembler. Le Seigneur Rouge le remarqua en souriant.

- Ceux que tu considérais comme tes alliés t'ont trahi… Ils t'ont ôté la seule chose à laquelle tu tenais. Moi, je t'offre l'opportunité de le regagner.

- Vous mentez… murmura Nerhoear. Vous ne savez pas où elle se trouve…

- Moi non, en effet, répondit tranquillement Arin. Mais il existe une personne qui le sait… Tu la connais bien… Cette personne qui a décidé il y a dix ans de te condamner à l'exil…

- Gandalf… marmonna Nerhoear.

Arin le Rouge hocha la tête. Nerhoear serra les poings. Une étrange lueur traversa son regard.

- Ce n'est pas… comme si j'avais le choix… n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il lentement.

Le Seigneur Rouge sourit.


End file.
